Various diverter valves are known in the art. One of said diverters, identified by a Grohe diverter valve, includes a housing that has two inlets for hot and cold water respectively and a plurality of outlets communicating with the two inlet pipes by means of a cylindrical rotating seal means having alternate holes for communicating with the various outlet pipes of the diverter valve. In this invention, a generally cylindrical seal is rotated around a vertical axis. The vertically rising surface of the cylindrical seal means contains outlet holes for communicating the water from the inlet pipes with the outlet pipes. In this mechanism, the incoming water does not affect the position of the vertically rising cylindrical seal.
In a further example of the existing art, a valve is provided by Boccini with a cylindrically rotating valve activated by a vertically movable piston.
In both of these versions, the application of a great deal of force is required for a complete seal and the seal acts against the movement of the water. It is to be understood that it is desirable to eliminate the above listed disadvantages.